Icy Hell
by StoicDarkAngel15
Summary: To survive so many inhuman battles but to die like a human…to be so pure, untouched untainted, but to go to such a place. Where the soul has no peace, where nothing matters but bloodshed and causing misery and pain to others. What is one so pure to do?
1. Afterlife

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I do not own the sexy Sesshomaru or the anime Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't. _

**Additional Info: **_Some of my chapters would have songs which** I do not own either**__so if you do not like songs mixed up with fics I suggest you do not read this fic or just skip the song part. I really hope that you guys can help me out with my stories because that will help me in th future to become an author. Don't be too hard on me._

* * *

Midnight blue hair swayed right and left, up and down. She was late and when she was late, that meant an angry worried hanyou on the other side. It was a hot night with no wind, typical for the second day of summer. Her skin glistening with sweat as her legs began to move faster. It was hot in her time but burning in the feudal era. Ninety-nine point nine Fahrenheit and that was at night in the day…well…to hot for anyone, so hot that the usually stubborn Inuyasha agreed to tie his hair up into a ponytail. Surprising.

Her dry lips soon wet as her pink tongue slid across them. Her heart beating with no rhythm as her lips pulled into a smile, she was almost there. The Bone Eaters Well. Nothing had change much since she was fifteen, now twenty-one. Her grand-pa still alive, her mother dating a handsome man, and her little brother also dating. Okay so probably a few things had changed but other than that everything else was a-okay.

"Ah, so beautiful." Her white teeth showing as her smile grew. "I should've stayed here…but I had to move…stupid job." Kagome cocked her head to the left to stare at the shrine. "…"

"E-excuse me miss…"

Kagome turned slowly. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for a restaurant. I'm ashamed to say that I've gotten lost, I was hopping that someone here could show me the way."

Her eyes widen. "I'm sorry I'm not really that familiar with any restaurants around here." Her heart skipped a beat as the eyes of the man came to view. Silver eyes, the spark to luminous to be gray, with sadness. Disappointment. "B-but I can try!"

Something flickered in his eyes and she could not tell what. She couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing either. Now that she thought about and now paid attention, the man was covered in black. Everything was pitch black except his eyes…those mysterious…

"Did you hear?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry"

A low chuckle first. "It's okay. Now, the restaurant is a grayish yet somehow bluish color. The name of it is…I believe La Bella."

"The Beautiful?"

"Ah, so you know Spanish?"

Kagome smiled. "I uhm…took it awhile back. The class…to learn…" She looked away, feeling her face redden.

"I know what you mean. So, do you know where I can find it?"

"Yea but it's not a romantic place at all. Just go back down the stairs…"Kagome turned to point as she spoke. "…turn right at the bottom of the stairs, take the third left, and from there you can ask Mrs. Meishi. She will be able to show you the way from their."

"Thank Ms...?"

"Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome."

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi. My name is-"

Kagome looked at her watch and nearly gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry! I have to leave now!" With that said, she turned around and took one step before he spoke again.

"But I believe it's important to know the name of your killer."

With wide eyes, Kagome whirled around only to meet a guns' barrel. With fear, she stood frozen. Staring silently. Time froze for her along with her body. I felt like an eternity for her. She tried to part her lips but her brain had shut down. Nothing. Everything was quite…her heart she could not hear beating. Gun. Blood. Her. Death.

"Forgive me for this but I have been ordered to kill the miko from the future. You are the destruction of my time and I will not let this happen. I…am…your killer."

Her lips parted. "Why can't I move?"

"I have paralyzed you. Eye-to-eye contact is all I need to paralyze someone. My name is…Matsudo Kiryu and I'm…your killer."

* * *

_**All my chapters are not going to be this short but most of them are.**_


	2. He strikes again

__

Alrightie guys trying to make this story interesting but I'm kinda busy in school with projects and finals. So drop on by leave your comments and please no profanity.

_Hm... oh and I might update again lately because I'm a bit lazy. I have a great imagination but I'm just too lazy. =.=''_

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of people talking. With a groan, her right hand came up to rub her right eye as her left eye began to open.

"Did…I make it through the well?" Her voice sounding strange to her own ears.

"So, why is this bitch here?" A man spoke.

Kagome stiffened at those words but then moaned in pain. 'My whole body hurts…'

"I do not know. She's 'pure'. You my friend are as confused as I and everyone else here."

'Who…?' She slowly placed her hands on her temples. 'God my head is killing me…'

The first man that spoke replied, with anger this time. "I am not confused!"

"Do not yell my head hurts!" Kagome screamed before her brain could process the negative effects of her speaking to the unknown. 'Crap…'

"Ohhh, so the 'pure' is awake. How do you feel, Pure?"

'Okay maybe the guy is talking to his friend. No, his friend is awake. Dummy.' Her eyes, filled with confusion, stared at the two shadows.

"He's talking about you, you dimwit."

"Forgive his language. My name is-"

"My language?!"

"Did you not hear? Her head hurts, so please do lower your voice."

"She's dead. It doesn't matter!"

'Dead? Oh god I really hope they don't mean me!' Kagome winced in pain as words appeared in her head. "Who's Mats?"

"See, she can't even remember. Why does this, _girl_, deserve to be here?"

"My dear, ignore the fool. I believe you meant to say Matsudo, no?"

Kagome looked up at the tall blonde-haired male. "Is that a tail?"

"It is. I am half-neko, half-human. Oh, I did not mention my name for I was interrupted…rudely interrupted. My name is Ikkaku Shunsui. Many call me Shun for short." He replied slowly with a small bow.

"Yeah yeah. So lets' go Higurashi, man wants to see ya."

"What man, how do you know my name, where am I?"

The unknown man sighed. "The ruler of this place, because I just do, and…" The unknown man turned and grinned. "…welcome to hell."

* * *

"Where is Kagome?"

The young boy tried desperately to speak.

"Stop shaking already and tell me where she is!" Inuyasha growled.

Souta glared evilly at the hanyou then sat down. "Okay. Just listen."

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the floor. "Go ahead."

"Grand-pa was asleep on the floor with my mom. They were waiting on Kagome. I was watching TV when I heard voices outside, I decided to spy on her and her date."

"Don't try to explain, I know what a date is."

"…I slid out the window carefully, making sure Kagome or her date wouldn't hear me. I had a camera…"

Inuyasha stiffened at Soutas' shaky voice.

"I was going to use the picture to blackmail her…"

"Blackmail?"

"Threatening to reveal something that the person doesn't want others to find out."

Inuyasha frowned remembering Kagome do that to him. "Okay,"

"I was behind the tree…they were really close. Kagome had turned around and was about to run into the…she was about to go to the well. The guy pulled something out, I thought it was a phone."

A growl escaped Inuyasha. "Speed things up."

"He looked at me then at Kagome. I couldn't move or talk and I wanted to tell her to run. She…turned around…and…I couldn't see…he had something in her face…then…" Souta broke down into tears and started shaking again.

"What?..."

"He shot her. In the forehead. I saw the blood in the air and then…her body fall into the ground. Yes, her body fell into the grounds below. The ground opened up and s-swallowed her up. I called mom and she came running out. The man…his hat fell down. He had long jet-black hair and pointy elf-like ears. He lifted his hand up into the air and swung it down from left to right. It looked like a barrier. Mom was pushed to the wall of the house…I…" Souta looked up to find no one there.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I couldn't…help…you…"Souta rested his head on his pillow and stared out the hospital window. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Kagome walked slowly behind the two men. "So, Shun, I'm…in…hell?"

Ikkaku smiled. "Yes, hell is not as the livings say. It is quite pleasant. We, like in heaven, assist. We are not all evil. Hell is divided into parts, not literally of course. We are the ones who keep the balance between heaven and hell, same thing in heaven. They also have two parts."

"Why do you need heaven with-?"

"You never shut up, do ya? It's a yin-yang shit. You know not to much good not to much bad. Heaven and Hell need to agree on the sentence of a person's soul. Those who are neither good nor bad become reapers."

"Oh. Like you, Munchie?"

"Munchie?! Who the hell are ya calling munchie?"

Kagome smiled and jogged up to Ikkaku. "You haven't told me your name, it's a nickname."

"My name is Okiro Kazeshini. Now that you know my name…don't fucking call me-"

"So Shun-kun…I was wondering, how far is it till we get there?"

Okiro stared and started walking to Kagome.

"Not long my dear."

Okiro lifted his left hand and smacked the back of Kagomes' head.

"Ow!!! Why did you do that?!" Kagome whirled around and glared at her hitter.

Okiro walked past her while grinning. "Isoga seru, odango atama"

Kagome stood there for a while then started to run after the two shadows. "H-hold up!!!"

Her legs moving faster as the shadows began to get darker. "Guys! Okiro, Shun-sama please slow down!"

* * *

'Why tenseiga, why do you continue to pulse?" Sesshomaru continued to walk with no place in mind. "I detect nothing, yet you pester me nonstop.'

"Lord Sesshomaru! This is the lands of the hanyou, of Inuyasha!" Jaken stumbled towards him.

"…"

"Perhaps…perhaps you are simply lost my lord. After all this is a very-"

Sesshomaru looked at his surroundings. Nothing caught his attention, no evil aura no good aura, no aura period but the closer he got to the Bone Eaters Well the stronger his sword pulsed. He always thought that that well was no good. It was, and always will be, filled with the bones of deceased demons, and perhaps now some humans. That well tried to lure him in it multiple of times, he did not know why, but it just did.

'Somehow, the miko…yes she has something to do with this. She, that girl, always has something to do with everything. When it is nothing and that girl is involved in it, it becomes something, anything!' Sesshomaru moved his left hand to his temple and gently massaged it with his index and middle finger.

"Pardon me…Oh!"

Sesshomaru turned slowly. "…"

"Are you not Sesshomaru? Lord of the Western Lands?!"

Sesshomaru arched his right eyebrow until it hid behind his bangs. "You know my name yet I do not know yours. The way you dress, you are from a high class. Nobles?"

The man in front of Sesshomaru chuckled. "No royalty. I am a relative to...I am not sure if you know my cousin. Maki Kira."

"Of the Southern Lands…She never mentioned you."

"I am rarely at her lands. Why mention those who are not of importance?"

Sesshomaru turned at continued to walk. "Jaken, stay."

"…y-yes milord." Jaken glared at the slightly-shorter-than-Sesshomaru man.

"Good toad-thingy." The man smiled and followed. "So what do you wish to talk about?"

"It is not I that seek a conversation. I will, however, ask your name."

The man let his arms down to his sides, causing his once non-noticeable hands to become noticeable. "You insist on knowing my name, so like you."

"You are a stranger to me. Do I not have the right to know your identity?"

He raised his hands up in the air. "Fine. My name is Matsudo Kiryu."

Sesshomaru looked down at his sword and carefully placed his hand over the hilt.

'Matsudo Kiryu.' His eyes slightly widen as the sword shook, vibrated, and slightly eased out a bit out of its sheath.

"Is something the matte-" Matsudo sidestepped to the right and slid three feet away as Sesshomaru straighten; ready to attack him again. "Do you attack all like this?"

"Who are you?" His icy voice carried by the wind to Matsudos' ears. "Show me your true form."

Matsudo stared. "My first was so easy. Why must you be different?"

Sesshomaru stood stoically. "Your first?"

"My first victim. Recent of course." His face lit up. "You are my second."

Matsudo appeared behind Sesshomaru and quickly swung his sword downward, Sesshomaru taken back, sidestepped to the left and swung his sword from the lower left to the upper right of Matsudos' torso. Matsudo flipped backward and grinned at him. "Oh ho ho ho." He chuckled. "No less from the Great Sesshomaru I suspected."

His mossy green eyes darken. "Sadly I do not have enough time to joke with my prey." His right leg moved in a circular motion causing a small amount of dirt to arise.

Sesshomaru stood silently…carefully watching.

Matsudo smiled then blew into the dust. "A little gift."

The small dust grew and grew and started to spin around rapidly in a circular motion. Sesshomaru took one step backward and crouched with his right hand on the ground. "Pitiful."

He let a small smirk appear on his lip as he concentrated his entire aura on his lower muscles. When the dust storm was five feet away from him, he flipped over it and landed gently and gracefully on the other side of the storm. His eyes scanning the area. "Hiding in the darkness is a coward's move." Sesshomaru growled when the storm vanished. "What game do you play at, kodomo?"

"Using the darkness to your advantage is being careful, smart. It does not mean one is a coward. I am no child, Sesshomaru. A few years younger than you."

Sesshomaru stood still and let his molten golden eyes scan darkness around him.

"Have it your way. I shall make sure your death is a slow and painful one…"

_

* * *

_

** Kodomo-** _Child_

**Isogu, odango atama- **_hurry,__dumpling head_


End file.
